The present invention relates to a framed mirror with means for attachment of personal items and more particularly pertains to allowing a variety of personal items to be secured in view of a person using the mirror.
People spend a significant amount of time in front of mirrors checking their appearance. Frequently, people adorn their mirrors with various objects, such as pictures of their children or significant others. Typically, these pictures and other decorative items are secured to the mirror using cellophane tape or other adhesive type of securement means. Sometimes these items will become detached from the mirror or the tape that holds the items in place will create a messy appearance on the mirror. Thus, what is needed is a way to secure various personal items to a framed mirror in order to spruce of the appearance of the mirror and not make a mess of the mirror.
The present invention attempts to solve the abovementioned problem by providing a device that includes a framed mirror that allows personal items to be secured to and removed from the mirror in a simple, and easy manner.
The use of framed mirrors is known in the prior art. More specifically, framed mirrors heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of allowing a person to see their image are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, these patents do not describe a framed mirror with means for attachment of personal items for allowing a variety of personal items to be secured in view of a person using the mirror.
In this respect, the framed mirror with means for attachment of personal items according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a variety of personal items to be secured in view of a person using the mirror.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved framed mirror with means for attachment of personal items which can be used for allowing a variety of personal items to be secured in view of a person using the mirror. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In the view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of framed mirrors now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved framed mirror with means for attachment of personal items. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved framed mirror with means for attachment of personal items which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a frame member comprised of an outer periphery disposed around a hollow interior. The hollow interior has a mirror portion disposed therein. The outer periphery has a plurality of apertures therein in a spaced relationship extending around an entirety of the outer periphery. A plurality of securement strips are provided with each being adapted for securement to the outer periphery of the frame member. The securement strips each have a front surface and a back surface. The back surface has at least one protrusion extending outwardly therefrom for being received within the apertures of the outer periphery of the frame member in an engaged orientation. The front surface has securement means thereon. A plurality of objects are provided with each being adapted for securement to the outer periphery of the frame member. Each object has a back surface with at least one protrusion extending outwardly therefrom for being received within the apertures of the outer periphery of the frame member in an engaged orientation.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved framed mirror with means for attachment of personal items which has all the advantages of the prior art framed mirrors and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved framed mirror with means for attachment of personal items which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved framed mirror with means for attachment of personal items which is of durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved framed mirror with means for attachment of personal items which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such a framed mirror with means for attachment of personal items economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved framed mirror with means for attachment of personal items for allowing a variety of personal items to be secured in view of a person using the mirror.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved framed mirror with means for attachment of personal items including a frame member comprised of an outer periphery disposed around a hollow interior. The hollow interior has a mirror portion disposed therein. The outer periphery has a plurality of apertures therein in a spaced relationship extending around an entirety of the outer periphery. A plurality of securement strips are provided with each being adapted for securement to the outer periphery of the frame member. The securement strips each have a front surface and a back surface. The back surface has at least one protrusion extending outwardly therefrom for being received within the apertures of the outer periphery of the frame member in an engaged orientation. The front surface has securement means thereon.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.